<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>taking care of senpai by Torchicpox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021280">taking care of senpai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox'>Torchicpox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Hero 6 (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Hiro Hamada &amp; Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, M/M, POV Outsider, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Yandere Hiro Hamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A twist to the usual Tadashi takes care of Hiro in which it is Hiro who takes care of Tadashi. Tadashi is a useless but adorable senpai.</p>
<p>The takes of the gang of their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>taking care of senpai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tadashi is a huge dork who wears googles almost constantly over whatever project he has concocting in his lab, and he's Hiro's precious <em>senpai</em>. Hiro thinks naive endangered species of humans like Tadashi shouldn't ever be released to the wild without a caretaker.</p>
<p>So of course Hiro had to take that mantle for himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hiro might or might not be very in love with him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tadashi is not good for Wasabi's state of sanity.</p>
<p>The first time they met in chemistry lab and Tadashi's pouring a mysterious vial into their concoction the moment Wasabi turned his back on him.</p>
<p>An explosion and several freak-outs later found a sheepish Tadashi who just smiled and scratched his head as if he didn't just made their project into a miniature time bomb. "Well I had this theory and I just really needed to test it."</p>
<p>Wasabi had gaped, aghast and a little perturbed at how unrepentant his lab partner looked after blowing up a quarter of their lab.</p>
<p>A year into their friendship, and several near escapes from Tadashi's puppy eyes and begging for Wasabi to join his Science Club, Wasabi could almost call them best friends.</p>
<p>Thinking of it again, it's been too long since Tadashi's last attempt to make Wasabi join that club. It might be a good idea to check up on him.</p>
<p>Imagine his surprise then, to find Tadashi's club, not flourishing exactly, but with one additional member. A kid with a cute gap-tooth who's watching Tadashi with fascination. It's not misplaced fascination, as Tadashi's amazing, if not a hazard to himself and the rest of his surroundings when distracted. Still, Wasabi is a firm believer in caution and a few safety advice is in order if this kid is already roped into Tadashi's club.</p>
<p>Tadashi chose that moment to notice his presence, and left his experiment in favor of approaching Wasabi with an offer of a bro hug. His sudden turn also knocks a beaker with neon green liquid to the ground, giving Wasabi to what amounts to a mini heart attack as he runs to- <em>what? Hug Tadashi back? Pull Tadashi out of the range of any incoming explosion? Or right the beaker himself?</em></p>
<p>His heart attack was stopped by the kid almost casually righting the beaker back to its intended position, even going as far as mixing the content with another beaker's which made its color less of the unstable  neon green, and more into a bubbling orange which he poured into the batch in the middle of the table.</p>
<p>"Look Tadashi! Our experiment succeed! Liquid brownies!" His voice was genuinely excited, as if it's a finding he totally didn't expect and Tadashi turned back to the experiment just as fast, eyes gleaming at the wafting smell of brownies.</p>
<p>Wasabi looked right at his eyes, and knew that the brownies was in no way a surprise finding.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. He didn't need a warning.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gogo pops her bubble at the obsessive display that one Hiro Hamada made and said, tone flat without any inflection, "Kid, you're crazy."</p>
<p>So. Gogo knew that this certain underclassman has less than pure intentions in coming so often to the secluded classroom in the rundown old building. Because this is Tadashi and Tadashi can't even get his own friends to join his club of harebrained schemes.</p>
<p>That they're the only two members of the club Tadashi formed (the one that would probably disappear after Tadashi graduates) is suspicious.</p>
<p>That the kid looks at Tadashi like Tadashi hangs the moon or worse, like Tadashi's the best thing ever since magnetic servos (which is crazy since nothing can convince Gogo that Tadashi is even higher on the priority list than her gum) makes all of it suddenly clearer.</p>
<p>The kid's having a crush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fred had been hearing some really awesome news lately, mainly one of a certain club which keeps on racking awards in increasingly awesome sounding competitions. The latest one being a bot competition.</p>
<p>Fred just couldn't get the thought of the previous bot of their school, which was a robotic rendition of a kaiju. By the God, he had to meet with these awesome people, and even become part of their team. He could just imagine his dream coming true, to be surrounded by actual kaiju-</p>
<p>"I want to join the Science Club!" He declared loudly to the room at large, to be met with the sparkling eyes of a cap-wearing sophomore and the shocked expression of a gap-toothed freshman.</p>
<p>"You wanna join?" Cap-dude practically leapt to him, clasping both of his hands in his hold, which, whoa. Dude's so friendly.</p>
<p>"Yea, man. The last bot competition, with the Kaiju model? That was so sick!"</p>
<p>"Oh my God! I know right? We just had to make the wiring just so-"</p>
<p>Then that devolved to a discussion between themselves on what other kaiju model could be implemented into their next development. Oddly, without the input of the freshman. But Fred figured he's just shy.</p>
<p>Fred is 100% behind the development of other projects and will even pledge his funds to it. He just needed to fill out the form and send it back to the Club later, to which he found the freshman standing at his door of his classroom the next day.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, man! Just going to send this form to our club room-"</p>
<p>"No. You're not joining our club." The freshman cut him off abruptly.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" Now this is getting confusing.</p>
<p>The freshman didn't say anything more, just pushed a thick sketchbook to Fred's hands.</p>
<p>Fred still didn't completely get what that was about, but as he found sketches of more kaiju-based bots in the book, and a promise for more if he didn't join the club but still continued to provide funding, he found the that the choice isn't that hard to make.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just don't get why no one would join the Science Club!"</p>
<p>Tadashi was, again, at the Yoga Club. The topic was, again, about the fact that no one seems to realize the greatness of science and the chance of bonding that being together in a Science Club would provide.</p>
<p>Honey took a deep breath and shifted smoothly into another asana, opening one of her eyes to appropriately acknowledge Tadashi's woes.</p>
<p>"It's just so sad, you know. Hiro must be so lonely, and this must have really destroyed his initial expectations that he had when he first joined the club-" Tadashi continued.</p>
<p>It's nice, really, that he's begun to think for someone else and act as an appropriate <em>senpai</em>. But had he really not realize the reason for his empty club, even after the numerous competitions the club won after Hiro Hamada joined?</p>
<p>Honey's about to give another hint, to add to the numerous other hints she'd been trying to give since every other week of Tadashi's complaints, when the door to her club smashes right open.</p>
<p>Dear her, she would really appreciate it if Hiro Hamada didn't smash the door as hard as every other week, right on time at the ten minute count since Tadashi first came into her clubroom, with another scientific discovery to distract Tadashi from his worries.</p>
<p>Right on cue, Tadashi totally forgot his concerns and jumped up to meet Hiro halfway.</p>
<p><em>Those idiots</em>, really.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>